Tulane University is an active member in the Primary Breast Cancer Therapy Group (NSABP), and with its affiliation with this organization we will contribute data and biological specimens from patients with mammary cancer entered into the various NSABP protocols. We propose to continue our participation in the various adjuvant protocols in women referred to us after having had their primary surgery. We also plan to begin entering patients into the primary therapy protocol. In the first year that we were active in the NSABP, we entered 11 patients in Protocol No.8, which is a randomized trial in Stage II carcinoma of the breast consisting of L-PAM and 5-FU, and Methotrexate. We entered 16 patients in Protocols No.8, 9, and 10 the second fiscal year. We project 25 cases the first year in the adjuvant Stage II protocols and project 30 per by year 5 of the grant. We project 5 patients per year by year No. 5 in Protocol No. 6, which is a trial of segmental mastectomy with and without breast irradiation and total mastectomy with axillary dissection. We will continue to treat and follow the patients we have already entered in Protocols No. 8, 9, and 10. We will continue collecting biological specimens from the patients entered in the various protocols both as to breast cancer specimens and serum for various assays. We also plan to be active in the future protocols that are being developed for both Clinical Stage I and Stage III breast carcinoma. We see a large number of Stage III patients at Charity Hospital and are anxious to enter these patients into multidisciplinary study protocols to determine the optimum therapy. Dr. Sutherland is active in designing this protocol. A final aim of this proposal is to use it as a mechanism to continue to stress the multidisciplinary treatment of cancer that has been the philosophy of Tulane University for many years.